borderlandsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Policies
In order to maintain the wiki and make it a nice and enjoyable place to be, there needs to be some rules. I know people won't always want to look at the but it is heavily recommended that you do. (*) = Required Fanfiction A fanfiction is a fictional story using characters from the main lore of Borderlands or characters made up by the author. *Overview (Briefly describe the plot)* *Character List (Provide a list of all of the main characters in the fanfic)* *An Organised List of Chapters/Sections (if needed) *A minimum of at least 5 full sentances* *Make sure all listed chapters/sections are titled using HEADING 3* *MUST BE ADDED TO THE "FANFICTION" CATEGORY.* Roleplays A roleplay is a fictional story in which fan characters interact with one another. Usually, it is between multiple users. *Overview (Briefly describe how your roleplay will work)* *Roleplay Rules (State any rules you may have in your roleplay)* *Participants (List the users in your roleplay)* *Character List (List the characters in your roleplay. Make sure you put the character's owner in parenthesis/brackets)* *Parts (Include parts or chapters if you wish) *Joining (State whether your roleplay is a FREE JOIN or INVITE ONLY)* *MUST BE ADDED TO THE "ROLEPLAY" CATEGORY.* Characters A character is a fictional persona that is either from Borderlands lore (e.g Lilith) or a fan character created by you or someone else. At least 3-4 of the following heading MUST be on the page: *Appearance (Describe what your character looks like. A good description is sometimes better than a picture) *Personality (Describe what your character is like) *History (Describe you character's past) *Combat (Describe how your character fights) *Strengths (Describe the strengths of your character) *Weaknesses (Describe the weaknesses of your character) *Ablilties (Describe any ablilities your character may have. E.g. Buzz Axe Rampage *Skills (Describe some skills your character may have. E.g. Tech Genius) *Quotes (State some quotes that your character has or might state) You must also assign the character to all of these categories: *Gender (Male, Female, Genderless, Unknown) *Species (E.g. Human, Skag, Bullymong) *Affiliation(s) (E.g. Hyperion, Wilds, Vault Hunter) Locations A location is an area of interest, be it from Borderlands lore or a fan made area The location must have 3-4 of these descriptions: *Life There (Explain what life in the location is like.) *History (History of the location) *Population (How many people live there) *People of Interest (Who is important/well-known there) *Notable Areas (Any landmarks or significant areas that might be there) MUST BE ADDED TO THE "LOCATIONS" CATEGORY. Groups/Factions A group or a faction is a collection of people who work together to get things done (E.g. Crimson Raiders or Hyperion) *History (Describe the group's/faction's history)* *Members (State any important or know members of the group/faction)* *MUST BE ADDED TO EITHER THE "GROUPS" OR "FACTIONS" CATEGORIES. Species A species is a collection of mammals, animals, insects or aliens from the same group (E.g. Skags, Humans) The page must have 3-4 of these descriptions: *General Appearance (Describe what the species generally looks like) *History (Describe their history) *Life (Describe how this species lives) *Technology (Describe what technology this species has created or found) *Combat (Describe how your species fights) Weapons/Equipment Chat Commenting Blogs Universal Wikia Rules